Sherlock Holmes and the Professor
by Canon's Son
Summary: Two great minds. Both very different, while being in the same boat. The dangerous consequence of a Deathnote, together with an increase of deaths all around london. The supernatural is Layton's field, while Sherlock matches his wits. Kiya rises, while the plan of a shinigami tries to save the world. Everything rests on this. The final choice.


**_A/N: This is just a prologue, I'll continue if someone gives me the okay to do so. :D_**

_"Every turn of pages, believe it or not, always has a toll. Time is contagious, believe it or not, and we're all getting old."_

Deathnote. A book that holds the power of Death himself. Disguised as a mere notebook with a black cover, the words _Deathnote_ craved by Death's nails makes anyone and everyone who know of it's existence crave it. The user has the power to control life and death of anyone he or she knows the name of.

Simply by writing the name of anyone you want makes them die by either heart attack, brain mash, or even being so corrupted that they kill themselves by hanging. To prevent any innocence from dying, the user must imagine what he or she looks like. But if what they write down in not the birth name given to him or she, it does not work. With a total of 100 pages, hundreds, if not thousands of innocent lives can be lost of given in the wrong hands.

In the book are these reals:

**_ Human whose name is written in this notebook shall die._**

**_ notebook will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the name will not be affected._**

**_ the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._**

**_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._**

**_ writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._**

And the most important, the original owner of the notebook, or the shinigami, follows the user around.

Great.

I, Okya, will FINALLY get a deathnote of my own to give. After so many years of watching everyone else give their books to those who end up killing themselves, I finally have the chance to make things right. The darkness of this world is going to destroy it. If I don't find a way to counteract the original deathnotes, there's no why I'll be able to save the world.

...You know, in my mind it made more sense.

"Okya, I know you mean well, but are you sure that you can do this?" Lloyd, a close friend, was aware of my plan ever since I created it. "I mean, I've heard the saying "fight fire with fire" before, but don't you see this kind of ending badly?"

I shrugged. "Hasn't it already? I mean like at the world Lloyd! Ever since that Light Yagami ordeal in Japan, the Deathnotes are spreading!"

Lloyd nodded and frowned. "It's a shame, these were created to bring peace, not to be used by fools who hold a grudge."

I nodded and looked down at the earth below me. Japan was hit the hardest, but Light decided to go worldwide. If not for Ryuk, Light would have destroyed it.

Light was one who also wanted to keep the world at peace. He planned to do so by killing each and every criminal and keep the ones he labeled as "honest and kind". At first he did just that, by killing all of the "bad" criminals for murder and such, leaving the ones alone that were charged with little things like bad driving. But then the power got to his head and he killed anyone who got in his way. It was terrible. Luckily he was found out before it was too late.

"We have to fix this. Maybe it's a bad idea, but I don't have a better one. And neither do you." I gave him a look and he stared at me.

"...You got me there. But be careful alright? This is a conspiracy against Death himself. You could be withered for this." He held out a hand.

I smiled and hugged him instead. It took him a second to hug me back. "I've got to go. See you in a year." I pulled away and floated down.

He waved and smiled. "Oh no, much shorter then that."

I smirked and fazed into the atmosphere. I had alot of work to do.

* * *

"Mr. Watson?"

"Yes?" The sheer greatness of it all.

"I am happy to say that due to you and having successfully solved every case given to you, you both have been given something much more...suitable to your skills."

I nodded. "Thank you for thinking so." Sherlock and I were finally obtaining the challenge we've hoped for. Or...rather Sherlock hoped for. Ever since the capture of Moriarty, the crime rate has increased, but just simple things such as robbery. And not big bank heists either, but teens breaking into friend's houses in the middle of the night. Not the most exciting thing, but a crime is a crime, and we (regretfully) were the only two who could possibly take the jobs. And although it's been great that we could return home early, Sherlock began to really get lazy. Not even trying in his cases anymore. Not that he needed to, most of the time he could just hear the summary and automatic know the culprit. But I could tell, he was not fond of getting up every morning, walk in, and solve a case in 5 seconds.

This man called one morning and said he was in need of detective for a "special" case. Normally I would never go near anything like this, but Sherlock needed something different. It was weird that he asked me not to bring Sherlock along. Even weirder how he had such a giant office. I do think I have seen him before. He wore a black jacket, black pants with brown dress shoes, a orange turtleneck, and a black top hat. I was sure I've seen him before.

The man sat back in his chair. "I don't know if you are aware of the events that have happened in Japan..."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry sir, but no, I have not heard of any events. They were blocked off of my knowledge. "

He frowned. Then he leaned in. "...Mr. Watson. Do you believe in the events of the supernatural?"

I thought for a moment. "...As in ghosts?"

The man chuckled. "Well, that is a nice way to put it. Yes, ghosts."

I shook my head. "Not necessarily mister..."

He stood up held out his hand. "Oh, excuse my manners . Hershel Layton, at your service."

I shook his hand. "I thought you sounded familiar. I've heard of some of your amazing feats."

He nodded. "As I of yours. Very nice to meet you. I just wish it was on better terms."

I gave him a confused look. "Better terms?"

He sat back down and sighed. "..Recently, many prison inmates have died."

I shrugged. "Not to sound rude, but this does occur quite a bit."

He shook he's head. "Not like this. It sounds hard to believe, but it has been said that an entire group had a heart attack all at once..."

"All at once?" I've heard of people dying at the same time due to poison or such, but never something to this intensity. In a prison where everyone is blocked off from such things, it was pretty interesting.

He leaned back. "The ordeal that occurred in Japan was based on the book called Deathnote. It has the power to kill anyone who's name is written inside."

I listened closely.

"The book can kill anyone and everyone. There is multiple copies, and it has been described as a weapon of mass destruction." he looked at me, possibly looking for a reaction.

"I find that hard to believe..."

"So did I, until I saw this." The Professor placed a piece of paper on his desk.

_Hello mister Layton, I have a challenge. You can call me Kiya. And I plan on making my time in London a memorable one. I've been watching you. You and Sherlock are the greatest minds London has to offer. Unfortunately, I only need one. Don't take this as a threat. Think of it like a...honor. And don't let too many people know about this Layton. I know who you are, who you love, I can destroy everything you know in the blink of an eye. Don't believe me? I'm sure you could ask the prison about my work. Understood? I'll show you the first task soon. Ta for now._

_-Kiya._

* * *

**_A/N: Remember, just a prologue, call it a long summary. If you'd like to see it, review! All I need is one.  
_**


End file.
